


Starlight In Your Eyes

by JaneDoe876



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



> Hey guys, it's back and staying this was a gif for OnlyOneKingLoki who was having a shitty day and I just wanted to cheer her up. So here it is for you all read. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Adam was having an incredibly shitty day, one of those days where nothing went right. He sighed heavily on the living room couch, oh how he wanted his husband to come back home.

Just as he tried to close his eyes, the door opened he smiled a little when he saw Tom walking toward him, wearing a gray jacket and white shirt topped with gray pants and a black belt.

"Hello darling" Tom said softly as he walked to Adam and kissed his forehead.

Adam didn't say a word; he just pulled Tom down laying his head on his lap staring up into his husband's welcoming face.

"Bad day my love?"  Tom asked.

Adam just nuzzled into Tom trying to bury his face in his shirt.

"Darling, let me see your face" Tom encouraged trying to sooth his husband as he looked at him.

"Do you remember, when you said you saw starlight in my eyes? Is it still there?" Adam murmured.

"Of course it is my love, I will always see starlight in your eyes, I love you" Tom said as Adam sat up and rubbed the side of his nose against his.

"I love you so much Tom" Adam whispered as they kissed.

After that, they slept in the other's arms; Adam knew he would feel better soon.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
